Lost In The Bush, the minds of the characters
by Lully Lu
Summary: See Lucas, Sunny, Zeke, Elle, Bridget, Declan, Ringo and Donnas reactions to Zeke and Sunnys disappearance
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lucas**

My instinct told me to turn left; I told myself it was a very easy job to find Sunny and Zeke. It was now 5 hours on since Sunny had first gone missing, if you ask me, no way should Declan and Ringo have allowed Zeke to wonder off on his own, what a mistake. When reality hit me, I realised my confidence was not going to help me in this situation, it was getting very dark which meant this was going to become incredibly difficult. Maybe I should have waited like instructed by Elle to stay put at the music festival and wait patiently for professional help... no wait I couldn't have, if I had just sat there how is that helping Zeke and Sunny, I did the right thing I'm sure of it.  
Everywhere began to look to familiar at this point, it's as if I had recognised where I was but surely not, I don't think at any point I managed to somehow make myself go back around in a circle again. It was most likely the fact that every tree looks exactly the same.  
"Keep going these kids are depending on your arrival" I told myself as I ever so carefully lowered myself down a small but steep slope. "You can do this, it's been a while you have been out here so you must be getting closer to them" I started to think this place was making me go mad in the head, I didn't normally talk to myself but somehow it helped me reassure myself that I had both strength and will power to continue. It was so hard to control my footing, I was grasping onto any tree that was in reach, I could not risk losing my balance then injuring myself. That would only leave everyone in the situation of trying to rescue yet another person; no one would want that sort of hassle.  
I knew my efforts were not proving to look to good so far as I hadn't seemed to of got anywhere in the past hour and a half of searching. Suddenly I fell over, my foot slipped and very luckily I landed safely on a pile of leaves that softened the blow to my back, I was uninjured. I discovered marks on the ground next to me as if someone had set foot there recently, I managed to secure my grip on a thin tree and I pulled myself back onto my feet. Annoyingly there was still no sign of the kids though; it was just obvious they had once been, so I chose to walk in the direction of one of the marks that appear like someone had dragged their feet. I seemed to slither about for a few seconds, my feet slipping backwards and forwards on the smooth muddy surface.  
Hopefully it wasn't that much further to go as the shadows of the trees were disappearing because the sun was setting, it was then that I noticed a brightly coloured pair of trainers, their yellow and green markings creating a warning, as if the kids were near me but I couldn't see them anywhere. I walked over to the trainers and called out.  
"Sunny....Zeke... are you here" it was then that I heard Sunny screaming back at me.  
"We are down here" she replied. I looked down a small cliff with a rocky bottom and there they were. I had found them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sunny**

Oh my god this is my entire fault, I have no idea what came over me. If I had not ran away like that, me and Zeke would not be in this mess. Everyone must think I'm such an idiot. I care for Zeke so much but now he seems to be in some sort of trance, at one point he didn't even know where he was, he made me so worried.  
I tried my best to call for help but no one looked down over the side of the cliff to let me know that they had came to or they had go someone to help. Like any other forest the Australian bush scared me to death that's really why I have no idea what was going on in my mind, and I paid the price in the end. My ankle throbbed with alarming agony; it was all I could do to just keep it still.  
Whilst I was walking alone in the bush, it was trying so hard to steady my nerves, but it was like I needed to get away from the world for a long time. When I had realised I no longer knew where I was, steadying my nerves was the least of my worries, and in fact it caused the reverse effect I was panicking. Nothing compares to the fear I had felt whilst I gripped onto the rock that was keeping me from falling off the small cliff, I could have injured myself a lot worse, in a way I was lucky. Sitting there alone with my painful ankle, I thought about my friends back at the music festival and I thought of how stupid I had been and the trouble I had caused. Right now none of that mattered to me, I glanced over a Zeke. He looked so incredibly frightened; I did not know what to do. I think maybe when he hit his head he started to see things, maybe things from when he had gone missing that time.  
"Zeke! Are you ok? I apologise, you shouldn't have had to of come looking for me" I looked at him not sure whether he would answer me or not. But he slowly crept his head into my direction and he looked at me for a minute.  
"I'm fine" he answered, and that was it, he would not say another word. I put my hands over my face and I was beginning to cry. I turned away so Zeke did not realise and I then prayed someone would arrive soon or there was a huge possibility the pair of us would be stuck all night, in pain and feeling so scared.


End file.
